The Faded - Alan Walker
|other = First Paid level in 2018 |tz = Night, Dawn |jumps = 15|falls = 33|teleportations = 0|u-turns = 0|teleportation = 0}} Soundtrack The soundtrack is based off Alan Walker's song called "Faded", as the level name suggests. It is remixed by Cheetah Mobile. Original music video is shown below. Difficulty *Because of the graphics in the level, low end smartphones might experience high amounts of lag. *There are many cases in which the paths are very narrow, like the motherboard section. *Beware, said motherboard section is long (It lasts from 24% to 45%). *When the cube leaps, it is very easy to miss or tap early, as the cube will sometimes crash due to lags. *The checkpoints are also spread out. Both the first two checkpoints are reached before the half way mark (17% - first, 44% - second, but the halfway is 50%). *The city after the 2nd crown will suddenly appear (45% to 81%), causing confusion to new players. *The path is very small at 26% and 44%. Note for Gems - for iOS 11+ - for other devices Strategy *Listening to the music and becoming familiar to the tap pattern will help a lot. Watching other people do it while tapping along is a good method. *The motherboard path is very misleading. Listen to the music to tap at the optimal time. Gameplay Gallery 29433267_614684605538981_3295146172680247724_n.jpg|Cheetah Mobile's Artwork Trivia * For Android users, this level was released alongside The West. **This was because it took too long for Google Play to approve of The West's update. *This level is based off of futuristic cities in popular culture. * In this level, a mirror effect can be seen around 70%. There'll be 2 lines, and the one at the background is pixelated. ** Cheetah Teddy and Flying Nimbus do not have reflection in the mirror, Slither only appears with a head, and Snowball looks like a floating ghost. ** The first oddity was fixed in later updates. * This is the first level which requires real money, not in-game gems to unlock. This is because the soundtrack is copyrighted. As of the latest update, this is now possible to be unlocked using gems. **The second was The Faded Original. However, it was removed, so The Indian Journey is next. **Completing the level without buying it won't unlock the level, but it is possible to get it from the Lucky Box. **The Storm and The Desert needed real money in the past, but now you can unlock it in a lot of free ways. * This is the second level to see the cube jumping; the first being The Cathedral, and the third being The Storm (Blues Remix). **Sometimes, the launch pad doesn't propel the line high enough, causing the line to crash. This occurrence is random. **The fifth or sixth launch pad can propel the line incorrectly if the tap before it is too late. **The jump before the mirror part might be hard for new players who haven't played this level yet or just hasn't got the tip. * This is the most laggy level for both Android and iOS players. ** RedMi 5 can play smoothly. * This is currently longest level in the Dancing Line. The first was The Plains (Reggae Remix). * When the cube is in the motherboard, some icons of levels are seen. The Christmas Eve, The Desert, and The West are some of the levels featured, while there are also icons of unknown levels. * The level icon resembles a microchip. * Black human figures appear near the end. They explode into cubes when the line gets nearby. This makes it the third level to have human/human-like characters appearing, after All About Us and The Christmas Eve, and before The Hip Hop Evolution & The Legend of Assassin. *On iOS and some Android devices, instead of The Legend of Assassin being added, there was an event for this level, which much like the event for The Faded Original, except it involved 3 Chapters. The rewards were: Chapter 1: 50 Gems, Chapter 2: The Dominoes Skin, and Chapter 3: The Faded for free. *The 10% marker is on the back of a couch. *The 20% marker is on the path by the white dance floor part. *The 30% marker is on a golden chip to the left of the line. *The 40% marker is on a golden chip. *The 50% marker is in large text to the left of the first fall. *The 60% marker is on a tower on the path *The 70% marker is at the start of the part were you can see a copy of your line in the background. *The 80% marker is on its own tower before falling into the park. *The 90% marker is shown at the fourth to last jump. Category:Levels Category:Night-themed levels Category:Medium levels Category:Levels released in 2018 Category:Day-themed levels